gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Laura Tomlinson
Isabel "Laura" Tomlinson is a central main character on Glee: The Unitards. She made her debut appearance in the episode Smooth Criminal, the second episode to the first season. Laura lives in Defiance, Ohio, and attends Jackson High School. She begins the season as the captain of The Super Girls, the school's cheerleading squad, coached by Margret Ellis. In her debut episode, Laura auditions for the school's glee club, The Unitards, and is accepted by director Jesse St. James. However, in the ninth episode, A Win?, Laura quits the glee club with two of her best friends, Justine Callaway and June Harris, although all three girls rejoin the club in the episode, just in time for Sectionals. Laura is openly bisexual, despite previously believing herself to be a lesbian. Her relationship with fellow glee club member, Spider Reed, began in the second half of the eleventh episode, Duets, Part 2. In the thirteenth episode, Be Strong, rumors involving Laura's sexuality begin to circulate the school, which leads her harsh cheerleading coach, Miss Ellis, into revoking her head cheerleader position, as well as kicking her off the team entirely. In addition to the rumors, her boyfriend Spider dumps her for hiding and lying to him about her true sexuality, believing she is in fact a lesbian, and not interested in males, hence, the reason for calling off the relationship. During the fourteenth episode of the season, This Is Who I Am, Laura admits to the glee club that she is in fact bisexual. Later on in the episode, Laura rekindles her relationship with Spider, the two even going the step further and having intercourse. However, despite Laura's unifying with Spider, her boyfriend breaks up with her once again, this time discovering she had been cheating on him with Ava Collins, the new head cheerleader who was Laura's replacement. Later on in the season, Laura dumps Ava, critisizing her for encouraging their relationship, which in turn resulted in her break up with Spider. Laura apologizes to Spider for cheating on him, but he is unwilling to accept her apology and continue the relationship. This upsets Laura majorly, as even though she cheated on him, she still loves him and wants everything that happened with Ava to be forgotten. Before the first season's commencement, Laura was involved in a relationship with the quarterback, Angelo Jotts. Angelo pressured Laura into unprotected sexual activity, which led to her becoming pregnant, and later having an abortion. This dark secret of hers is associated with her rudeness, snarkiness, and bully-like behaviour, which was simply a persona she created to hide behind her insecurities and secrets. In the twenty-first episode of the season, Promalicious, it is revealed by April Rhodes that Laura's parents aren't actually biologically related to her. Laura is made aware that April is in fact her biological aunty, with April's sister being her biological mother. April tells Laura that her sister gave the baby to her to look after, but at the young age April was at, a baby proved too difficult to look after. Out of best interest of the baby, April put Laura up for adoption. Laura is shocked to discover her parents, Jeanine and Taylor, are only her adoptive parents, and is annoyed that a drunk April spilt the secret. Laura Tomlinson is portrayed by singer, Rita Ora. Appearance Laura has got golden curly hair, with beautiful baby brown eyes to match. Her nose is in perfect shape and she always is seen with lipstick smeared on her lips. She is an extremely fashionable girl, and getting a look past her is impossible. She likes wearing cute dresses and is sometimes seen in skinny jeans. Personality Laura is often described by students at Jackson High as a "bitch", and usually gets a lot of attention. She is really creative with her ideas. She acts as if she is better than everybody else, and that she is on top. She was possibly the biggest bully in the school, until everybody discovered her bisexuality secret. She LOVES dancing, singing, fashion designing and cheerleading. Even though Laura is snarky and makes rude comments to people, it is only a persona she created to hide her real insecurities: her molestation from Angelo, her abortion, her adoption and her bisexuality. Biography History Laura was born in New York, and her parents are April Rhodes' sister and an unknown man. April's sister gave April the baby to keep, as she didn’t want it, but April gave it up straight away as she was too young to take care of Isabel. Laura grew up with her adoptive parents, Jeanine and Taylor Tomlinson. Before the first season's commencement, Laura was involved in a relationship with the quarterback, Angelo Jotts. Angelo pressured Laura into unprotected sexual activity, which led to her becoming pregnant, and later having an abortion. This dark secret of hers is associated with her rudeness, snarkiness, and bully-like behaviour, which was simply a persona she created to hide behind her insecurities and secrets. Songs Season One Solos The only girl in the world slushie.png|The Only Girl in the World (Back-up by Justine and June) (Smooth Criminal)|link=The Only Girl in the World Where have you been slushie.png|Where Have You Been (Back-up by The Super Girls) (Duets, Part 2)|link=Where Have You Been My same slushie.png|My Same (The Bright Lights)|link=My Same California king bed slushie.png|California King Bed (Be Strong)|link=California King Bed This is who i am slushie.png|This Is Who I Am (This Is Who I Am)|link=This Is Who I Am (song) Starships-turn me on slushie.png|Starships/Turn Me On (Auditions, Part 2)|link=Starships/Turn Me On Duets Rumor has it slushie.png|Rumor Has It (With Poppy) (Preparation Begins)|link=Rumor Has It Laserlight slushie.png|LaserLight (With Harmony) (A Win?)|link=LaserLight Hello, hello slushie.png|Hello, Hello (With Spider) (Duets, Part 2|link=Hello, Hello You da one slushie.png|You Da One (With Ava) (Auditions, Part 1)|link=You Da One This is love slushie.png|This is Love (With Spider) (Auditions, Part 2)|link=This is Love Up on the housetop slushie.png|Up on the Housetop (With Spider) (Cut from Christmas Time is Here but used on The Christmas Album)|link=Up on the Housetop Trouble is a friend slushie.png|Trouble is a Friend (With Liz) (Promalicious)|link=Trouble is a Friend Solos (In A Group) Trivia *Initially, Jordan was going to choose The Hunger Games protagonist's actress, Jennifer Lawrence as Laura's portrayer, but decided against it as she didn't have the right sort of appearance for the role. *Laura is in the same drama class as Harmony Harpse. *School bully Angelo Jotts named her Avatar after slushying her blue. Navigational Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Members of The Unitards Category:Season One Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Former Members of The Super Girls Category:Season Two Characters Category:Jackson High School Students Category:Season One Regular Characters Category:Season Two Regular Characters